


i am you, you are me

by jinkookie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, MAJOR FLUFF WARNING, based off that song by zico yk the one, happyyy, idk sort of A SUGGESTION OF SEXY TIME?, ok this is cute, really fucking short though, weird artsy grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinkookie/pseuds/jinkookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there is a tall boy and a small boy sitting on a hill. the evening is warm and there is a gentle breeze. </p><p>how beautiful, how lovely, how appealing.</p><p>the boys think these things about each other as they sit on the hill in the warm evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i am you, you are me

the sky is soft and so is his hair. 

hands glide effortlessly against flesh and faces, before slowing to a stop so their fingers can interlink. the movements are effortless and comforting and even lazy but they are all perfect and they make the moment last longer. the short one looked into the tall one’s eyes using the face, the one with the lips that begged to be tasted and the eyes that you couldn’t escape from. 

“stop it.”

the short one sighed but happily and the tall one smirked. 

“how could I possibly stop with you smirking like that? you know I know you like it.”

“stop with these words, they make no sense.”

the short one could only laugh, for he knew the tall one would only dismiss whatever he said back. 

without any warning, the short one grasped the tall one’s tie with his left hand and placed his right hand steadily in the patch of grass between them. he twisted round to sit on top of the tall one; their lips were so desperate to be upon each other that the tall one had grasped the short one’s lower back and was urging him forwards. the friction between their trousers was immediately noticeable, but the kiss was gentle, slow, full of relief. 

pulling away was hard but breathing was quite important. they both inhaled embarrassingly loudly but there was no around to hear but the grass and trees. this provoked an awkward but familiar laugh, a laugh that was very private and was reserved specifically for moments such as the current one. the short one snorted loudly whilst the tall one made noises that suggested he was part-sea lion.

“have you done the chemistry homework?” the short one asked about 20 minutes later, after they had recovered from the embarrassing noises. the tall one sighed. who has time for homework? he wanted to say. who cares about school or jobs or teachers or grades or anything at all in the whole world when I can sit here with you and kiss you and hug for you for hours? he wanted to say it but he didn’t.

“not yet. i’ll do it tonight.” 

“its really difficult. you know our professor never taught us any of this! im tempted to go to the principals office about him, his teaching methods are awful. you wouldn’t know though, the class is pretty bad too...”

he could watch him talk for days. if it was a sport to watch him talk, the tall one would have won the Olympics by now. he adored the way the small one’s mouth hung open when 

he was struggling to find the right word and the way he scratched his poofy hair as he tried to remember every detail of certain story he was telling.

“are you listening?” 

“when am I not?” he grinned smugly and pulled him in for another kiss.

life didn’t get any better than this for the tall one. his loved one on his lap and on his lips, whilst the sun hid shyly away behind the horizon.


End file.
